Beloved
by Dark Hunter Ravyn
Summary: Soubi and Ritsuka have had some hard times, but when a new rival show up will Ritsuka be ready to inherit his brother's name or stay as he is...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**"Cut open the darkness. The sky fills with stars...The stars breathe.** Doesd it hurt Ritsuka?"_

_" I-I'm fine. J-just get that envelope."_

_" Yes...Master."_

Ritsuka woke up. He was lying in his bed. He sat up and looked around.Soubi was nowhere to be found. Figures. He heard a small tapping noise coming from the window. He looked up to find the adult smiling in the window. The window was locked. Why would it be locked? Ritsuka could only guess that his hystric mother did it. He walked over to the window and stared at Soubi. Soubi became still. With a slight nod from Ritsuka, he began prying it open with a small blade. In ten minutes the window was open and Soubi climbed inside.

" You came here, why?" Ritsuka asked handing Soubi a small blanket.

" I came to see you." He said smiling.

" It's the middle of the night." Ritsuka protested. Soubi regarded the small boy for a moment before reachiong up and pulling him into his arms. Ritsuka blushed.

" Is something wrong?" Soubi noticed how Ritsuka hadn't fought him as he held his lithe figure. No resisting at all. Soubi pulled back a little to see his face. " Ritsuka... You know I lo--"

"STOP!! Just stop. I don't want to hear it." Ritsuka flung his arms around the adult, catching him completely off guard, and started crying. " Why do you do that. Everytime you say that, it hurts...it hurts." Soubi sat frozen as the boy fell to pieces.

" I didn't know.I'm so sorry." Ritsuka didn't want him to be sorry. He wanted him to want him, to care for him, like his brother. He wanted to be away from this life he had.

" Soubi", he whispered, " take me away from here." Soubi held him closer. He didn't want him to suffer anymore. If only to ease his pain, he would give anything.

" Where would we go?"

" I don't care. Anywhere but here." Then Ritsuka fell asleep from exhaustion. Soubi had never seen him like this. The pressure from his mother and the recent battles had finally begun to take a toll on the little 6th grader. He, however, couldn't disobey an order. _I don't care...Anywhere but here._ Ritsuka could have been more specific, but that was okay. Soubi knew of a place. He carried the sleeping boy toi the window and jumped.

------------------------------

**" Where are they? Loveless and that damn Soubi. They have evaded us long enough."**

** " What do you suppose they're up to now?"**

**" Hard to say, but Seven Moons will prevail once again."**


	2. Chapter 2

2. Memories

Ritsuka woke up to find himself wrapped in Soubi's arms. He looked up found that he was still sleeping. His warm breath made Ritsuka shiver. It also made him drowsy, but he had no time for sleep. He had to go to school. He slowly pried himself away from the adult. As he shifted his weight to the left, he found himself starting to fall. They had been at the top the top of a tree. He had no way of stopping. He closed his eyes waiting for him to hit the ground. It never came.

" Ritsuka!" A hand grabbed his arm and held. Ritsuka opened his eyes. Soubi had woken up and was lifting him into the boy into his arms. " You need to be more careful." Soubi smiled, " I don't want to lose the one I love." He held Ritsuka protectively in his arms.

Ritsuka winced. He didn't like it when people said they loved him. It only made matters worse when Soubi would say it. He squeezed harder to Soubi's shirt. Much too close for his own comfort, b ut he didn't want to fall again. Not now. Not when he was safe from his mother.

"Are you okay? Ritsuka?" Soubi watched as Ritsuka's grip became tighter. He was obviously reliving the previous night. The pained look on his face gave him away immediately. Soft whimpering could be heard from the boy. " Ritsuka, Ritsuka! Calm down. Ritsuka!"

Ritsuka heard none of Soubi's pleas. Only the sound of his mother screaming and the pain from her blows would enter his mind now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

" _What are you doing? Get out of his body! Give me my Ritsuka back!" Porcelain ripped through the boy's skin._

" _Soubi!!!!!" Ritsuka screamed in his mind._

" _GIVE HIM BACK!!!!" Again. Glass and pottery made its way into the small boy. He couldn't defend himself. He couldn't move. His mother was searching for something more to hurt her son with. There wasn't anything left. She advanced on him. Ritsuka quickly closed his eyes. This was _it. _He was going to die. _

_Suddenly, Soubi popped into his mind. He searched his memories, nearly ever one of them contained Soubi. His mother was almost upon him._

" _SOUBI!!!! I–," Pain seared across the side of his head. He lifted a hand up and found it wet, Blood. Cold hands wrapped around his throat_ and began to squeeze.

" _G-give_ _him back...you monster." Ritsuka opened his eyes wide. Is that what he was...a monster? He was starting to lose consciousness._

" _Soubi... I love you." was all he managed to say be before he gave in to the darkness._

" _Ritsuka...RITSUKA!!!"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ritsuka... Calm down. It's over." Ritsuka came to his senses and loosened his hold on the adult. " Are you alright, Ritsuka?"

He nodded his head. " I'm fine." He rested his head on Soubi's chest. Soubi's eyes widened in surprise. " Is this alright?" Ritsuka questioned himself. Soubi smiled. He tightened his hold on the boy. He lifted Ritsuka's chin so he could see his face.

" It's always okay." Soubi then bent down and kissed him. Again to Soubi's surprise, Ritsuka didn't pull away from him. Was he finally ready to...to accept his fate. Loveless would be no more. He wouyld inherit his brother's name. He would become Beloved...

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"**Sir. We've located them. Loveless and Soubi are in the park."**

" **Good. Move out. We won't let them escape now."**

" **Affirmative. Code 624879. Operation Loveless is now in effect."**

**-----**

It was night by the time Soubi finally felt Ritsuka's slow even breathing, assuring him that he was asleep. He leapt lightly from the safety of their tree. He would take him to his own place. Kio wouldn't be happy, but he didn't care at this time. His only purpose now was keeping Ritsuka safe. Seven moons would be coming soon. He could not afford to lose Ritsuka again. Not after he was nearly killed by his own mother. He didn't deserve that.

-----

" **Advancement on targets clear. We've almost caught up to him."**

-----

Soubi stopped. He sensed the pressure of more fighter units. He held Ritsuka's sleeping body close. It wasn't time to be fighting. " Damn. He can't fight; not like this." He wracked his brain for answers. He had to get home, it was the only way. They were tracking them. He closed his eyes and kissed him before laying Ritsuka on a nearby bench.

He looked back at Ritsuka. He looked so peaceful when he slept. He couldn't help but envy him for that. Regardless, he loved him whether he wanted to or not.

" Seven Moons. I know you're out there so listen up..."

----

" **Contact made with target."**

"_**Seven Moons I know you're out there**_ _**so listen up..."**_

" **Excellent."**

_** " Leave us alone. Do so and I won't kill whose left. Breathless had no chance and Zero wasn't ready. Loveless will not be for long."**_

" **Sir! Loveless' name has changed!"**

" **WHAT?!"**

" **It appears that Loveless has become... Beloved."**

" **How can that be?"**

" **Awaiting further orders."**

"**..."**

" **SIR!**"

" C**all them off. We need to prepare."**

" **Affirmative. Code 624879** **is on hold and will be placed on standby until further notice."**

------

" Are they gone?" Ritsuka asked. Soubi turned to look at him. How did he know. Was he already attuned to Soubi's thoughts? Ritsuka squeezed his arm. He was asleep. He was probably thinking of his mother and those who were after him. Not Seven Moons. Soubi relaxed a little.

" Yes, they are gone. I love you Ritsuka." He then picked Ritsuka's lithe figure and ran the rest of the way.

-----

**" Sir..."**

**" Keep units on stanby."**

** " Affirmative. Units on standby until further notice."**

**" What have you done...Soubi?"**

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" What is HE doing here?" Kio stalked out of the bathroom as Soubi carried Ritsuka into the safety of his apartment.

" Not now Kio."

" But... Why?" Soubi lay Ritsuka on the couch.

" Because... People are after him. The same group that murdered his brother." Kio's eyes became wide.

" Why bring him here of all places?" Kio found an old blanket and put it on Ritsuka's tiny, unconscious form.

" Because I am the only one who can protect him... I almost killed his mother last night."

" You WHAT!? What the hell Soubi?!"

" I didn't mean to. She almost killed him. I thought I was too late." Screams erupted in his head. _" SOUBIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!"_ He winced and almost fell to the floor. Kio caught him.

" You need to rest too."

" That's alright. I need to finish my homeworl anyway."

" Too Bad. You're going to bed." Kio half pushed him towards the bedroom.

" I said I'm fine Kio!" Saoubi exclaimed in protest.

" You're not! Look at yourself Soubi. You're barely able to stand up let alone take care of a kid. You sleep and I'll watch him." Soubi stopped fighting back," and besides, I have to finish too. I'll work on both of ours. Butterflies again right?" Soubi stared at Kio. He gave up.

" Fine. But not butterflies. This time I was thinking about Ritsuka."

" Hmph.." Kio looked put out, " Alright. Sleep. I don't want to see you out of bed until morning. Got it."

" Thanks. I owe you."

" Damn right you do," Kio smiled, " Get some rest." Kio shut the door on soubi. He walked back into the living room where Ritsuka lay sleeping. He envyed the small boy. " How is it that Soubi goes for little boys like you?" He asked himself as he settled down with his paints and a small stack of pictures of Soubi and Ritsuka together. They were the first ones he ever saw. He flipped through them until he came across one that caught his eye. It was of Ritsuka, but unlike the other ones, he wasn't smiling. His eyes gave him the look of someone lost, distant. _So is that the secret Soubi_. _Is that what you see? You see yourself in this boy._ Kio thought to himself as he decided on that picture. He looked over to the couch again. Ritsuka was staring at him.

" Awake now, huh?" Kio continued to prepare the paints.

" Where's Soubi?" Ritsuka was instantly alert, wary. This shocked Kio.

" He's asleep. You should get some more rest as well."

" You won't leave me alone?" Kio looked up at him again. His eyes possessed the same look from the picture. He smiled as best he could.

" No, I won't leave. I promise." Ritsuka seemed to calm down. Kio relaxed.

" Thank you." Ritsuka drifted back to sleep. _Was he thinking of his mother just then?_ Kio asked himself. He finished the paint preparations. As he began to sketch out the small boy, there was a knock on the door.

" What the hell? Who would come here at this time?" Kio asked himself as he walked to the door. The knocking continued as he got closer. Kio could hear giggling from the other side.

" _Come on... Just break it down..."_ Kio froze

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_" No, 'cause what if someone hears? I don't want to get into trouble." _Kio ran to Soubi's room. He opened the door. His small, lithe figure was barely visible under the sheets. Kio felt bad for doing it, but he had no other choice.

A small click could be heard from the entry. Kio looked around, then realised what was missing. Ritsuka. He dashed to the living room. The couch was empty. " Ritsuka!" He ran through the house. He was nowhere to be found. " Shit!" Kio cursed himself for not being there and not just taking the kid with him. Suddenly, he heard the giggling again.

_" Come oonnn! If we don't get loveless, we will be punished."_ Loveless? Who the hell was loveless. Small tapping from behind him sent Kio spinning. He relaxed immediately when Ritsuka stood in the doorway staring. Kio breathed a sigh of relief.

" They're hear aren't they," Ritsuka spoke quietly taking Kio by surprise," They've come to kill me... just like my mother... They all want me dead." Kio gaped.

" What do you want me to do?" Kio asked not sure why he was asking for guidance from a 6th grade boy. What the hell, it's an odd night anyway? He inched towards Soubi's room again, keeping his eyes on Ritsuka. Ritsuka watched as Kio hesitantly dissappeared into Soubi's room. He could hear Kio as he tried to wake up the adult. Knocking and tapping could be heard from the door again. Impatient as always.

Ritsuka took a step towards the door and looked back. Nothing. He turned and walked towards the door. " Soubi, forgive me for what I am about to do." he said quietly. He unlocked the door and stepped outside.

" Soubi wake up dammit!" Kio slapped Soubi awake. " Finally." Soubi however wasn't woken by Kio.

" Where's Ritsuka?" he asked sternly. Kio looked at him in surprise.

" What do you mean? He 's in the living room." Soubi looked at him. A searing pain suddenly ran through his head. An image of Ritsuka flashed into his mind. _" Soubi, _forgive_ me for what i'm about to do." _Fear ran through him like a fungus. he jumped out of bed and ran outside.

" Soubi!!! What's the matter!!?" Kio ran after him, but came up short. Ritsuka was gone. " Shit, Soubi, I'm sorry." but Soubi was gone too.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**_" So... You've decided to come quietly have you?"_** Ritsuka sat in a darkened room with his his hands tied and a deep gash running across his face. He didn't say a word.

**_" Why are you so quiet? Are you wishing Soubi were here, so he can keep you hidden again? To keep you safe?" _**

" Are you going to kill me now or are you going to wait until Soubi comes or better yet... my mother so she can watch delightfully as you do it? At least she of all people would be happy."

**_" ... who said anything about killing you? No, I have better plans for you Loveless."_**

" Do as you wish. I'm tired of running." Ritsuka put his head down while darkness encircled him.

---

" RITSUKA!!!!" Soubi ran through the streets. Ritsuka would not be found. He stopped finally out of breath. He closed his eyes, concentrating on Ritsuka's thoughts. " Where are you _Beloved_?"

---

Kio ran to the police. _Wait..._He thought. _the police aren't going to care about a 6th grade boy. They never do and who the hell is Loveless? _He wanted to ask Soubi, he knew Soubi wouldn't want to talk to him. It was his fault Ritsuka disappeared. He promised Soubi, he would watch over the boy. Kio Blamed himself for not just taking the boy into the room with him, but damn, he was right there... in clear sight.

" Dammit, dammit, dammit. How could I have been so stupid?"

" Are you lost?" Kio looked up. Two young boys were standing about twenty feetbehoind him.

" No", Kio snapped," I'm fine. Now get lost!" The two boys giggled.

_" I like him..."_

_" Me too..."_ At once Kio recognized that laugh.

" Where is he?" The boys stopped laughing and became instantly wary.

" Who?"

" Don't play stupid with me," Kio growled," Ritsuka... where is he?"

---

" Oh.." Ritsuka could hear Soubi's thoughts.

_" Where are you...Beloved" _Beloved? That was his brother's name. Was he toying with him? _" Ritsuka. Help me find you."_ Ristuka didn't want to be found. This was what he wanted right? Just like _Seven Moons_ and mother. They all wanted him dead. He shut the man's voice out. It was for the best. The world would be better of without Ritsuka in it.

" I'm sorry Soubi." He began to cry for the last time.

---

" Ritsuka no. Don't you dare give up on me!... not yet." Pain seared through his head again. He was being shut out. Could it be that he didn't want to be found or did he not have a choice? _" I'm sorry Soubi." _Ritsuka's voice echoed through his head.

---

" We don't know what you're talking about old man." Kio shuddered at being called an old man. If he could find at leat a small hint of Ritsuka's whereabouts would help.

" Where is he?"

" You'll have to fight us first." One of the boys giggled with delight. " Ooh I like that." Kio took off his jacket despite the freezing weather. The boys stopped short. they were tense, taking every step Kio took.

" Fine, but if I win, you tell me everything you know about Ritsuka and where he is." The boys looked at each other and laughed.

" Okay, but when we wiun, you come with us. agreed?" Now is was Kio's turn to laugh.

" You're pretty full of yourselves, aren't you?"

" Not really. It would be different if Soubi were here though. Let's get started._ Soubi? What the hell has he got to do anything with this?_ Kio thought, but he had no time to react before pain exploded through his body as is he was being electrocuted.

**_"Bind, cut, sever his body until nothing else is left... Shatter now!!"_**

---

" Ritsuka looked up. The gash on his head stopped bleeding, but that wasn't what hurt. Kio wounds became eminent on his body. Since he had ties with Soubi. He closed his eyes and dropped to ground and curled up. An image of Kio's broken body flashed through his mind.

" KIO!!"

---

_"Soubi, Help Kio. He's going to die!" _Soubi froze. Kio? Wha-- _" hurry or it will be too late."_ Soubi looked around. Could Kio really be in trouble. Before he could think anymore about it, a scream echoed off the buildings.

" KIO!!!"

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Loveless characters or anything pertaining to Loveless. Any material in my stories that are similar to any other stories or life styles are completely coincidental

Chapter 7

" R-ristuka...W-whe-ere i-is he?" Kio struggled to his feet again. Both his arms and ribs were shattered and useless. No one was there to help him. He had to find out where Ritsuka was. He had to.

" We don't have to tell you old man... Maybe as you DIE!!!"

" AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

**_" Defend...Return to where it came..."_** A voice came from behind Kio. The spell that would have killed him, disapated into a cloud of butterflies.

" S-soubi?"

" Y-you came? W-why?" A hint of nervousness filled their voices.

" I declare battle by wordspell." _Wordspell?_ Kio watched helpless as he fought to keep consciousness. Soubi stared calmy at the boys waiting for an answer.

" F-fine, but we won;t go easy on you. Give me your hand the boys said to each other. Soubi smiled.

" I will be on automatic. It is now two against one."

" What the-- Are you mocking us?" The boys were appalled.

" Of course not, but you have my sacrifice. Soubi laughed at them.

" We are of one name. We share the same soul. We are Endless, One without an escape." The ground suddenly turned transulscent, a strong wind blew through. Kio lay in the center of the battlefield. _So is this your secret, eh Soubi. _He thought. he was going to die. he knew it. Kio managed to move to the side but barely.

_" Kio?"_ Kio jumped, sending pain through his body. That was a bad idea. _Great, now I'm hearing voices. I'm insane no doubt about it._ He thought.

**_" Defend.. Nothing can touch us.. Give in to the Light..." _**Soubi was fighting with ease. The boys were either holding back or tired. Was this part of their plan?

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**_" What's the matter Loveless? Why don't you scream?" _**The whip cracked against Ritsuka's skin again. He winced, but didn't cry out. Living with his mother had taught him to keep quiet no matter how much it hurt. The whip struck again, opening his previous wounds.

" I-I won't... I h-have to be st-trong...for Soubi, even i-if he wants m-me dead." He whispered to himself._ Soubi_, _I know what you went through now, what you felt. I won't put you through that again. If I die then you can be free._ He thought, sending the message for the last time, before the end.

---

" Kio!!" Soubi cried out between attacks. It was getting harder to get to him since Endless had picked up the pace of their attacks. Eventuyally they would go after Kio. He was a weakness Soubi couldn't afford to lose.

**_" Cut, Sever..."_**

**_" Full Defense... All attacks reversed to all... Stop and return to who you serve..."_** Soubi fought harder than he had ever and giving into his emotions. A forbidden tactic if he wanted to beat these brats. _" Dammit Ritsuka.. Don't give up on me. Fight it!!"_ He screamed in his head as Soubi let loose a stream of fire and ice. Lightning crackled through the battlefield. Soubi threw a full forced lightning attack on the boys. he cursed as he realised he was getting tired and unstable. If he kept this up, he would surely die.

Pain shot through his back. _No, not again._ Soubi cried as he knew all too well the feel of a whip embedding itself into his back again and again._ " I-I won't... I h-have to be st-trong...for Soubi, even i-if he wants m-me dead."_ He could hear Ritsuka again. His voiced was strained from exhaustion and pain. A bout of fury engulfed Soubi, rendering him motionless. Sensing weakness, Endless let loose another set of vicious attacks. Soubi was flown through the air and landed hard, breaking his arm and covered in blood, on the opposite side.

" We... got... him. Now DIE!!!!" A burst of flame shot through the darkness, towards Soubi. _So this is it._ He thought.

---

Ritsuka froze. Amidst all the injuries, Soubi's thoughts and sight invaded him. _So this is it._ The humongous fireball was bearing down on him at a fast pace. That was it! Soubi was awaiting his own death. He was going to sacrifice himself to keep him, Ritsuka. The one one loves, alive. That wasn't fair. Not fair at all.

_" If you're going to save him, you better act quickly. It will be too late."_ Ritsuka looked up instinctively. His eyes widened.

" Seimei." He whispered

_ " If you choose to act, you will no longer be Loveless_."

" What do you mean? I don't understand Seimei."

_" If you call his name, you will inherit my name. You will become Beloved. That was my wish all along."_ Seimei smiled._ " What will you do? Time is quickly running out?"_ Ritsuka struggled to stretch his hand out to his brother's disappearing figure.

" SEIMEI!!!!"

_" What will you do Ritsuka, no, Beloved?"_Seimei disappeared entirely. Ritsuka let his arm drop. What would he do? He had no time to think, he ws running out of time. Would he really give himself to the adult? He wouldn't admit it, but he did love him, Soubi. Ritsuka struugled to his feet. He gave himself over to his thoughts and spread his arms out.

**_" What are you doing?! Stop! Stop it I say!!"_**

" SOUBI!!!!! STOP!!!!"

**_" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"_**

---

The flames were advancing on Soubi. He closed his eyes waiting. " I'm sorry Ritsuka. I couldn't save you. I couldn't protect you." He could feel the heat of the fire as it made its way toward him.

_" Are you really going to give in that easily?" _Soubi opened his eyes. He questioned his own mind. Yes. yes he was.

" A life without Ritsuka... Is no life at all."

_" That's too bad."_ Souboi jumped as he realised who the voice belonged to. Seimei appeared before him. _" Do you really want to leave my brother alone?"_ He disappeared. Soubi realised thern that he didn't want to die. If there was a shred of hope that Ritsuka was alive, he would continue to fight. As he struggled to his feet, he realised the flames were too close. he wouldn't be able to avoid it and a direct hit would kill him.

" Yes...Seimei. I don't have a choice now. I have to die. To save him. I'm sorry." He closed his eyes and waited for the impact. He accepted his fate. Instictively he covered his face and the heat became unbearable.

_" SOUBI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!"_ Immediately the heat was gone. He looked up in time to see the flames disappear. A person became clearer in the haze. Arms spraed out like an eagle.

" Seimei...?"

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

" Seimei..?" Soubi took in the form of thye black-haired figure in front of him. No.. He was too small to be Seimei. Then it clicked. He stared in shock as the boy turned to face him. " R-rit-suka?" he managed to stammer out.

_" Are you alright Soubi?_ With a sharp intake of breath, Ritsuka collapsed. A small pool of blood began to form underneath him. Soubi was frozen with shock. _"S-soubi... H-hold me."_ He ran over to the boy. He gathered him into his arms. Ritsuka coughed. Blood spilled over his mouth and fled down his neck. _" Did you save him?"_

Soubi looked up. Kio had somehow managed to stand up. He was slowly making his way over to them, cursing every step of the way. Soubi couldn't help but laugh. " Yes Ritsuka. He's alive." Ritsuka nodded and closed his eyes. He got a sickly pale. He could barely keep his eyes open.

" Ritsuka?" He shook Ritsuka. " Ritsuka... wake up. Ritsuka." Soubi was alarmed. The pool that covered Ritsuka and the ground had gotten bigger. Soubi reralised then. Ritsuka was dying.

" Ritsuka... Ritsuka... RITSUKA!!!!"

---

**_" No...no. What have you done?"_** Ritsuka's body lay crumpled in the corner. He had given himself to Soubi. He gave his soul away to save him. Without his soul, Ritsuka would die in a matter of hours.

**_" HEH Hah hah!!!!! Look what you have done Soubi. Your puppet will die soon enough and there's nothing you can do to stop it. We'll see if you survive this time."_**

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

" Ritsuka!!! RITSUKA!!! Dammit!" Soubi held Ritsuka's lifeless body in his arms. Kio had managed to make his way over to Soubi's side, no doubt still confused by the nights events.

" What just happened?" he asked looking around. Endless was tense. _What the hell?_ The odd battlefield was gone. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary; no blood, no burn marks, not anything, except for the_ children_ and Soubi. He looked at Ritsuka._ Where the hell did he come from?_ he thought. There was something odd about him that Kio couldn't pinpoint. He closed his eyes. " It's just a dream, when I wake up I will be at Soubi's house." he opened his eyes, _Damn._ " Guess it's not a dream." he muttered. Everything had suddenly gone eerily quiet. The anger and tenseness in the air was tangible.

Soubi was still staring at Ritsuka. He was... what ws he? An image of his imagination? No... It was something more. Why had Seimei come? But, if it _was_ Seimei... why was Ritsuka here? Wasn't he supposed to be captive? How had he protected him?

" Don't even think about it!" Kio snapped, bring Soubi out of his reverie. Endless, in the midst of all the confusion was attempting to sneak away. They froze, cringed, then turned to face them. Soubi stared at them for the first time since the fight. The smallest one, who looked like a small girl, hiding and clutching the shirt of the other, who appeared to be a boy. Fear and anxiousness was in their faces.

" Who are you?" Soubi asked. They stood silent, their eyes darting between Kio and Soubi to Ritsuka and back again.

" What the _hell_ is going on?" Kio attempted to hobble over to them, but failed . when he tripped over a small stone. " Goddammit!" Soubi and the others stared at each other, reading, ignoring Kio's rants.

" Brother? I'm scared." Soubi stood up, Ritsuka in his protective arms. He was analyzing them. They were siblings. Interesting. The bot nodded as if he could hear Soubi's thoughts. They took a step back, the boy pushing his sister further behind him.

" Don't even thi--"

" Kio... Shut up." Endless regarded Soubi as he took half a step towards him. Every move, every breath. _If looks could incinerate, we would be nothing but ashes in the wind._ He thought.

" HEY! Soubi, don't tell me to--"

" Shut up, Kio." He repeated, glaring at Kio. He turned his attention back to Endless. " Tell me who you are." he pressed, taking another half a step forward, placing is body in front of Kio. he had lay Ritsuka on an undamaged bench behind them. He could then both shield and keep an eye on him. Ignoring Kio's rants about disloyal friends.

" If it's another fight you want--"

" No," Soubi rejected the thought," even if you were to fight, you wouldn't last long." He cocked his head to the side to look at the girl, then back to the boy," Your sister can't take anymore abuse, can she." He half-smiled when the boy tensed slightly, no doubt trying to hide the fact that he knew.

" Soubi..." The girl's voice was barely audible as she separated herself from her protective brother. He took a few tentative steps towards Ritsuka. Kio growled a string of profanities. " _Ritsuka... No."_ Endless began in unison.

" What?" Soubi reached Ritsuka in three steps and lifted him in to his arms again. Pain, frustration and a variety of other emothins ran through Soubi's veins. Endless looked each other in shock as if they had declared war on him _again._ Soubi and Endless looked at Ritsuka at the same time. His breathing had become labored. His body was _disappearing_! " what have you done to him?!" Soubi's reigned anger started to burst forth.

_" That isn't Ritsuka..."_

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

" What do you mean that isn't Ritsuka?" Soubi growled. He didn't want to believe it. Not in his wildest dreams had he even thought about whether or not Ritsuka would change his name. It wasn't possible, he hated the adult enough. But, he was here... in his arms. Confusion tore through him. Ritsuka was safe, but how was it that he was diappearing from his sight? He looked at Endless. Did they know something?

_" That isn't Ritsuka... Not his body..."_ Soubi hissed._ " That is his ousia. If it isn't returned to Ritsuka's body within four hours... He will surely die..."_ Endless glanced at each other in fear. It was as if it was a death sentence if they revealed anything pertaining to Ritsuka or Soubi. Kio had stopped muttering, if fact he was frozen. He was just as lost now than he was when this whole damn thing started. _What the_ Hell_? An Ousia can't be separtaed from a body. It was scientifically impossible, not to mention really freaking me out._ He thought.

" Yes it can..." The boy began, looking at Kio. It sent chills hurtling down Kio's spine. " However--"

" _But_ only if that person gives himself completely over to his fighting unit--" Soubi continued, as he started to realize that this was real.

"_ If they have someone to protect with their life." _Soubi and Endless regarded each other ominously. The small girl stared at Soubi with such intensity, he actually wanted to look away.She was trying to relay a message that he didn't understand.

" HEEELLLLOOOOO!... Soubi, quit ignoring me." Kio had finally snapped. He wanted answers... NOW. " Look, I want--" Soubi looked at Kio. Suddenly, he couldn';t speak. Soubi's voice filled his mind. His voice hypnotic and Kio was quickly entranced.

_" You have no business here.. Go home."_ Kio struggled under the stupor. He shook his head and turned his fading gaze to Soubi.

" But... Sou--" His wounds suddenly began to heal. Soubi jumped in alarm. He turned to find the girl, her arms spread out, focussing on Kio. _Now, that's definitely interesting. It could very well come in handy in the future._ Soubi thought. His gaze returned to Kio.

_" Go home. You will have no recollection of what's happened here tonight."_ As Kio slowly nodded, he turned and walked in the direction of his home. Once out of sight, Soubi turned back to Endless suspiciously. Just bwho was this group. Before now, he never heard of Endless. " Why are you helping me?"

" We're not helping _you_." The boy sneered, " Our mission is over. We failed and we will die later. No sense in going back to an early grave." He had a point.

" What are you names?" He pressed. He seemed stunned for a moment. He risked a glance at his sister who seemed even more worried than before. He turned back to Soubi.

" We are Endless--" Soubi shook his head, pausing the poor boy in mid-sentence.

" No, that is the name of my enemy." '_Keep your friends close but youor enemies closer'_ that is what master had said before. How Soubi hated to take the man's advice, but he be damned if he lose his only lead to finding Ritsuka. Endless looked scared. Soubi didn't have much time left and he was quiuckly losing patience. " Answer me!" They cringed.

" ..." They stared down at their feet. Only the girl glanced at Soubi.

" Who do you serve?"

" ..."

" Don't screw with me!!! Answer my question."

" S-Soubi." Soubi looked down at Ritsuka's voice. He was slowly faind. A sheen of sweat began on his forehead. He clutched Soubi like a lifeline.

" Shit..." Then an idea hit Soubi, he looked at Endless again. They too were staring at Ritsuka. " Does your mater have Loveless/" They jumped and looked at Soubi. He knew he had hit a nerve. They looked at each other and began a silent conversation.

_" EWhat do we do brother.'_

_"Nothing. We don't tell him anything"_

_" But he's not--"_

_" Enough! We can't. We won't"_

_"... Yes. Tes we can. We weren't allowed to give information on Loveless. But we must tell himwho we have in master's work. We could be free brother."_

_"..."_

_" Please. Brother?"_

_" ... Fine do what youn want. I'm out of it."_ She nodded and turned to Soubi. She almost giggled by the baffled expression on is face from trying to figure out what they were doing. She shook her head.

" He doesn't have Loveless... Loveless is dead." Soubi nearly roared with rage. He wanted blood now. No one was going to stop him. However he stopped short as the girl began speaking again. He found it very hard to concentrate on her words though. Only the last sentence caught his attention fully and it was what stunned him the most.

" Master has Beloved."

To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

" Excuse me? What did you say?" Soubi was completely thrown. Granted, he'd had his suspicions, but he had never dreamed of it. He glanced at Ritsuka's fading body. Was it even possible?

" Master has Beloved."

" Beloved is dead." He reasoned. They shook their heads, " Seimei..." they shook their heads again.

" Beloveed has returned."

" Who is your master?" Silence

" Why won't you answer?"

" We... Don't know." They hung their heads in shame. The glanced towards the trees. Soubi took no notice.

" What do you mean, you don't know.' Soubi's temper was rising. Any more evasions and he would lose it.

" We have never seen him, only listens to the commands he gives." The boy explained. The girl cowered behind her brother. A tick began in Soubi's jaw. Another fifteen minutes of Ritsuka's life was wasted, he had no time. Then a thought struck him.

" Where is your haven/" Soubi was confused when a streak of genuine fear \ran through their face. They were so pale, they were almost transluscent. They took several steps back, shaking their heads.

" We do not know," They very nearly tripped over a small root sticking up from the ground. " Don't make us go back." They gasped. Now it was over. They let themselves slip. Without any provocation, they took another glanced towards the trees, then bolted away.

"Hey, wait!!!" Soubi, took off in the direction of Endless, unaware of the figure hiding in the trees.

---

**_" Heh, heh. How very interesting. so that's how it was going to be is it." The figure stared in thye direction of Ristuka's mostly naked, beaten and ravaged body. He had been nailed to the wall in a crucified pose. His head hung against the rope holding him painfully up._**

**_" Sir, what do you want to do. Shall I destroy the Endless?"_**

**_" No."_**

**_" Sir?"_**

**_" Do nothing. How about we see where they will lead our friend, shall we?"_**

**_" SOUBI!!!!!!!!!!" He turned to see Ritsuka's body thrash against his ties. It seemed that he was reacting to his ousia and Soubi's mind. He sauntered towards Ritsuka's body._**

**_" Hmmm.. Don't you ever STOP!!!!" He slammed a fist against Ritsuka's body, breaking at least four ribs and knocking him temporarily lifeless. " So sorry." He said nonchalantly. " Now where were we?"_**

**_ To Be Continued_**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

" Wait!" Soubi continued after the pair. " I said STOP!" They froze in mid step. They stayed that way as he made his way back over to them. " Now tell me where Ritsuka is. You have twenty seconds."

The pair stared as the hold on them were released,but only just. " We do not know Riktsuka. We only know Beloved." He tightened his hold on them , causing the girl to cry out.

" Cut the Bullshit. I don't have much time left. Tell Me Where He IS!!" He growled.

The girl cried out again. " The tra--. He is in the training room. You know the place. The place we all come to love." she collapsed against the restraints. Soubi let them go. He watched as the boy grabbed his sister before she could hit the ground. He was awash with thoughts. There was no way Ritsuka cold possibly be there. It was true. He did know. He knew it very well. It was a place he swore he would never go again.

He returned his gaze to the pair. He was surprised they hadn't left, however, the girl looked as if she couldn't be transported in any way. He then returned his gaze to the young boy, who had been staring at his. He seemed to be contemplating something. Soubi cocked his head in confusion.

" If I take you there", the boy began slowly, " will you free us as well?" Soubi was taken aback by the request. Why he want to leave? In that second he knew. They had been there too. There were there when Ritsuka was taken..

Suddenly, the boy looked up, past Soubi's shoulders. Before he coud think, Soubi was forced to the ground. His breath left him in a rush. " What the--." The boy clamped his hand down on his mouth.

" Shh. They can hear us. They can see." He lay atop the blond. Soubi noticed the way his tiny body trembled with fear. The way his voice shook with clamped emotions. Soubi looked around awkwardly and spotted the black figure in the brush. He turned to face the boy, putting his hands on his chest and lifting him slightly

" Why are you helping me?" He demanded. The boy stared at him. A single tear streamed down his face.

" If you don't help us, they will kill us like they are killing your friend. As long as you hold his soul he can't die, but the moment to you do, he will disappear forever." Soubi started to protest, but the boy held his mouth again. " They won't let him go easily however. They will tear him apart and leave him in pieces before giving him up. That's what they did to my sister. Please Mister." He lost his grip on his emotions and began crying. The wrenching sobs pulled at Soubi's heart. " Please, help me save my sister and I will help save your Beloved." It was all Soubi could do to look at him. Why he went to extremes to find them. Ritsuka would rather die than be in the background, Soubi realize then, shattering him even more. Ritsuka hadn't left from hate, no he had left to protect _him_.

He wrapped his arms around the boy. " I accept your offer." The boy froze.

" R-really?" Soubi nodded. The boy wiped his eyes and smiled. Soubi was floored. Never had he seen a smile like that. Only Ritsuka could come close and it had only been once, when Soubi take taken him from his mother in a split second decision to save his life. He could barley remember that day. Had it really been two days since then? The regarded the boy one last time. Could he really be trusted? He didn't have a choice now. Time was running out and he didn't have anything else.

" Okay, so what do we do about our little guest?"

to be continued


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ritsuka was chained to the wall. He couldn't care less what happened to him so long as Soubi stayed safe. The pain was starting to become unbearable.

_" Did Seimei do this as well?"_

_" Yes."_

_" Then I can handle it."_

_" You've got guts. STRENGTH." _The memory jolted him out of his stupor. The sharp tapping of heels on concrete alerted him to another close by. When the door opened, the light blinded him.

" Well, well. He's awake. I was beginning to grow bored waiting for you." Ritsuka glared defiantly at him. The figure's hand moved, exposing a whip in his hand. Ritsuka's eyes narrowed. It had been used on him enough, the sting didn't do much anymore, but he played along so the torture wouldn't get worse . His tattered, blood stained clothes barely held on to his small body.

The room began to spin. He took a big breath. As the whip came down on his shoulder. He tensed. " I'm going to show you how to be Loveless. I will make you Loveless again!" The voice sounded deranged. What was that? he thought, he knew something had happened before. He felt like his soul had been ripped out of his chest. He could barely stand up now.

_" RITSUKA!! Hold on. Please!"_Soubi's voice filled his mind. The whip came down again. A fire burst forth. It sped down his arms. Through his veins. He let out a yell of surprise. It wasn't painful. It was amazing. The whip came down again and again. He couldn't feel it.

" Soubi!!" he called out. He wanted a response, anything that could give him another delusion. Soubi's voice was the sweetest thing he had ever heard.

" YES!! Call him out. I want to see his face as I kill you!"Ritsuka was bloody and on the ground. He couldn't catch a breath. _Soubi. Soubi, Soubi!!_He pictured Soubi turning his head in his direction. Ritsuka's hand reaching for him. He was running, trying to catch up with him. He was calling him. Soubi turned away. No... n-no. Soubi!! Come back. Please come back. SOUBI!! Soubi walked away. Then disappeared into the fog. Ritsuka dropped to his knees. Wrenching sobs broke free from his chest.

He no longer cared anymore what happened to him now. The deranged being continued to rail down blows. Ritsuka just lay there, waiting for death to come to him. _RITSUKA!!_

Ritsuka jumped. He had been asleep. " Just a bad dream. " He shook his head. He looked up at the pitch black ceiling. A sheen of sweat covered his brow. "Soubi."

_"Ritsuka?"_This was good, Ritsuka thought. He could hold on to those. Store them in his mind until the end.

" Soubi, am I going to die?" A cry of outrage filled his ears.

_" No. Don't say that. I'm coming for you. Just wait a little longer, please."_ He smiled at his pleading. If he concentrated on that, Ritsuka could almost believe he was really wanted. Almost.

" Please hurry. I've reached my limit."

_" Damn it Ritsuka don't give up. You promised me. You said you could handle it. Remember?"_ Now he understood. His memory. 'I can handle it' he had said. He nodded.

" Okay. I'm waiting." A jolt rocked his body. Ritsuka fell to his knees, his arms raised above his head. "Hurry" he whispered as pain seared across his body.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Sorry it's taken me so long I know most of you have bnben waiting patiently for this next chapter. PLaese enjoy. I do not own any Lovless. I do not claim them as mine. Any material that is similar to lifestyles or events is entirely coincidental.

15.

Soubi turned to face whatever had come from the his glasses off, he crouched slightly prepared. Ritsuka lay behind him but close enough where he could still feel the boy's essence He hated turning his back on him especially in the current state of affairs.

The brush shifted again as the sounds became closer. " Come closer, you bastard." He whispered, Soubi's eyes narrowed.

" Why would he be out here? Sensei!!" A high pitched girl's voice resounded over the park. Yuiko came up to the clearing, pulling an obviously hesitant Shinonome along with her. Surprised, Her eyes widened as she saw Soubi crouched down. A small sliver of fear ran down her spine as she caught his look, as if her would tear her to pieces. Yuiko, who was oblivious to the sudden tension, let go of her teacher and ran over to Soubi. " Soubi!!!" She stopped short just in front of him. Soubi stood up, annnoyed. He turned, ignoring her young girl, walked over to Ritsuka's Form and held him close.

" Hold on for me, Ritsuka. I know it hurts, but be strong for me." He kissed him. He looked towards the new fighter unit. They looked at him, nervous. Was he going to leave them? He thought about it. They were the reason Ritsuka left in the first place. If they hadn't showed up, He'd still have his life. It wouldn't be so hard. He wouln't be feeling this way. He closed his eyes and sighed. " Let's go. You still have a debt to pay."

"Soubi kun... Y-you have to stay here." Shinonome piped up. " You'll die if you leave." She looked away, fighting tears. Why did she always have to cry whenever he was near. She knew she shouldn't have feeling for that man, He had made it painfully abvious when she visited Ritsuka's house for that house call. ' I don't really care for older women'.

" I don't care. If Ritsuka dies, then i will have lost my way. He's all I Have left. I'm sure that a woman of your stature could understand that. Take Yukio home." He hadn't even turned around. The nerve. She glared at his disappearing figure. She stood up straighter, as if to stand her ground, " Then you have to make me stay. I'm not going to lose another person I care for, regardless of your feelings for me." She shouted at his back as he carried Ritsuka's lifeless body

" I have no time for either of you. Leave now." He nearly growled at them. Yuiko slumped her shoulders. " But... Yuiko.. I mean.. I want to help. Soubi.... Soubi. please?" She ran after the four of them. " Soubi!!! Ritsuka is my friend too. Let me help!!!"

He ignored them. He shifted Ritsuka onto his back and took off at adead sprint. He onl'y have three hours left to get Ritsuka's ouisa back into his body before he lost him forever. He didn't woprry about Endless, he knew thay weren't far behind. He had to fight not to look back. Yuiko was trying to keep upo with them but he wouldn't have that. There was no place in this fight for them. If he allowed them to follow, he would get them killed. He refused to have their blood on his hands.

-------------

Ritsuka hurt everywhere. He clutched his side as he forced his feet to keep moving. He had to get out of that room. He didn't care that his blood stained the pure white walls as he leaned against the wall for support. If he didn't keep moving, he would be caught and the gods only knew what would happen to him if they caught up to him.

------

**Flashback**

The whip slammed down on his body again. He was so numb, Ritsuka didn't flinch anymore. His teeth chattered from the continuous shock. " You can't break me..." He said through gritted teeth. " Only... Soubi can do that. He's the only one who makes me feel." He pulled the chains taut and waited. He had noticed that through his blood and broken bones, if he was careful he could slip through the chains. But the timing had to be perfect. The surveilence went off and on. If he could just get past the people and out of the facility, he could reach Soubi and everything would be okay. He could hear every word that his guardian said, his thoughts, his fears, everything. He didn't understand how or why but he knew that if he could just make it to the gates, he would get those answers.

" You don't even speak. Have I broken your vocal chords from your poor pathetic screams? What Soubi saw in you when he took your hide in for protection i will never understand. It should have been me!" The sudden outburst startled him. Emotion was high in the female voice. " You can't have him. I will tear you to shreds before I am through with you." The crack of the whip as it hit the ground and the door slammed shut. He waited silently, listening for anything, any indication that they were coming back. The hum of the camera clicked. once. twice. three times. then nothing.

Seizing his chance, Ritsuka hissed as he pulled his hand through the shackle. He whimpered, a small drop of blood ran down his chin foim biting his lip to keep from crying out . He slid down suddenly as he slipped from the railing that he had been standing on for balance. He was now dangling by on hand and another shackle. He was almost there. He stepped up again and began wrestling with the other chain. Another click sounded quietly, alerting him that the camera had come on again. He dropped his head to hie his face, looking defeated. Three more clicks and it shut off again. He stood up and pulled at his hand again. It started to give. " Come on...," he pulled and twisted harder, trying to wrench it free, " I can't sytay here and wait to be killed. I have to.... I have..", his vision blurred from the unshed tears and frustrations of the last hour. " I have to... I have to find Soubi!" With one last pull, his hand pulled free, sending him clattering to the ground. His head slammed into the bloodied concrete. Shaking, he pulled himself onto his knees. His breathing heavy, he pulled himself against the wall. he forced his body to move, slowly towards where he belived the door to be. He reached for the knob, when he heard it. Footsteps. He reeled back, unable to stop himself he fell against the wall. The door opened. Shit! " You! What are you doing!" Ritsuka scrambled against the far side as the young boy followed him. Tracking him down like an animal. " You're trying to escape. Aren't you? You were going to leave out that door and disappear like you own the place? No. Not this time." Ritsuka's heart pounded and he huddled against the wall, praying for a miracle. anything. His hand found something sharp. Time slowed down as he grabbed the object just as the boy reached to grab him. He launched himself at the young boy and stabbed him in the stomach. The hiccup of surprise as the boy looked down at the glass protruding from his stomach, then to Ritsuka. Ritsuka gave a wild yell as he pulled the glass out and stabbed him again. Blood spewed over his face as he pulled the boy down. " You don't control me anymore." He growled.  
"I am not your plaything." He dropped the bloodied glass and slumped against the wall trying to catch his breath as pain tore through him. He looked at the boy, who was coughing, a gurggling noise as he fought for each breath. The boy turned his head to face Ritsuka. Ritsuka watches with horrified facination as the boy's eyes glassed over with his death. The boy's legs gave way as he collapsed to the floor, his blond hair covering his face, a pool of blood formed from underneath him.

Ritsuka's eyes widened as what he just did dawned on him. He just killed someone. A living , breathing person. " S-s-soubi." He forced himself to his feet and step over the lifeless body. " Soubi, what ... What have I done?" He stepped cautiously out of the doorway. White. All he could see was white. He heard no one, felt no one. It was now or never. He went right, following his instincts. He felt as if he knew this place. He exit was to the right. His body throbbed as he grabbed his sidde and slowly and hurriedly made his way through the building, praying that no one caught up to him.

------

to be continued


End file.
